Dancing shadows
by Bleakheart666
Summary: Hey, I actually got chapter 2 up! Third is on it's way, so please, please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:   
I'm only gonna write this once. I don't own NGE, I don't own Harry Potter, in fact I only own my own chars. and most of them are only on loan from other friends. 


	2. The dance begins

The shadows whirled around, swirling in great invisible pools. Nothing seemed to move, but if you watched long enough, you could see the shadows twist. You could see how they seemed to open into a million other possibilities. They weren't so much shadows as... Openings. Or, at least shadows of something else, and not that tree, or bush.   
A single point of light flashed, blood red light spilled into the shadows for one second. It faded slowly, seeping into the shadows. Within the shadows there were now two beings. They stood out against the shadow, a stark contrast. Bright polished armor, a slight halo of light. They floated for what seemed like an eternity, motionless. At last, one moved, raising its arm.   
His arm moved slowly, as if he was trying to pull it through molasses. His breath fogged the visor of his helmet. All he could see was shadows, except for his companion. If he hadn't been wearing his armor he would have run his fingers through his hair. Where were they? Nothing made sense, His mind was as foggy as his visor. What had happened to him, to his friends?   
He was brought out of his reverie by a sudden rumbling through the entirety of his being. The 'world' shook, and he knew, even if he couldn't see, that it shook. Screams erupted around him, ripping through his mind, tearing at his armor. Everything shattered like a mirror, raining shards of shadow onto the ground. He fell to the ground in a jumbled heap, his armor whining in protest. His friend also fell to the ground, the shock seemed to wake him up.   
Neither spoke for a time, taking in their new surroundings. A dark forest rose around them, with forest noises just beginning to return after their disturbance. The trees seemed to loom over them, frowning at their intrusion.   
"This isn't right." said the first. "We weren't in a forest. We were in Tir Station weren't we?" He pressed a button on his armors neck, and the helmet seemed to fold into the rest of the suit. It revealed the head of a young man, with deep gold hair tied in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes, a straight sharp nose, and lips that were slightly too thin. He looked at his friend and stood up, looking around with worry in his eyes.   
The other stood as well, removing his helmet in a similar fashion to the first. He had curly hair that has cut to within a half-inch of his scalp, blue eyes, a smallish nose and a grim expression. He seemed a few years younger than the first boy "We were. What should we do Evison?" He glanced at the boy named Evison.   
"We find out where we are, why we're here, and how we get home. Willy, This worries me, those machines weren't meant to do that. What happened to the others." Evison looked around again, taking in his surroundings. "Well, let's start with finding a way out of this forest." Without another word, or a backward glance to see if Willy was following him, he set off trying to find a way out of the forest.   
It took them several hours to find their way out of the dark forest, and when they did, it wasn't much better. They were standing on a cliff, overlooking another stretch of forest, beyond which they could see a large castle, and a stadium with strange poles with hoops attached to them. Just visible at the edge of the forest was a small hut, smoke wafted lazily into the air from the single chimney.   
Both boys stared in awe at the view before them. The grounds were beautiful beyond imagination. Evison looked at Willy, who looked back. Willy shrugged, and they leapt from the cliff towards the forest below.   
Evison grinned as his Helmet snapped back into place, the wind rushing by as he fell. Pinpricks of light flashed on his armor, mirrored by Willy's armor, and thrusters snapped into position on his back. Willy pulled ahead as his thrusters flared to life, followed closely by Evison. The ground was approaching very quickly now, and at the last second Evison flipped in midair, tucked his legs up and reversed his thrust. He landed gracefully, Willy followed suit a second later. As one, they turned to the forest, and began walking in the direction of the castle.   
Beneath their feet the shadows shifted and swirled. 


	3. Memories in the shadows

Wow! I actually finished my second chapter... And I actually started on the third! I'm on a roll... Not really tho, cuz I'm stuck again. I'm thinking of starting a Legacy of Kain fic soon. 

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Evison, my Eva designs, and my versions of the angels. 

"If you're free, you never see the walls."   
-Audioslave, If you're free   
  
  


The shadows crept along through his mind. His sleep was disturbed, again, by a dream. Evison felt the shadowy void of his mind shift slightly, changing to a different void. One that was filled with stars and beauty.   
Wrapped around him was a cocoon of pure orange energy. He felt, rather then saw, the two others near him. His mind wrapped around an incoming message, snatching it from space, and relaying it to the others.   
"Orders have been upgraded, Infection has been detected. Begin second stage purge..."   
Evison sighed inwardly. It was getting to be too much. Don't the angels care at all about the people they hurt by doing this? He sighed again, and would have shook his head if it hadn't been held firmly in place by the cocoon. After an hour of watching their target through a spy satellite feed he went back to sleep. They would arrive in ten days.   
***   
How much things can change in ten days   
***   
The sun was high in the sky as Jimmy finished his section of the farm. Leaning on his hoe he looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes with one hand. He paused a moment, then squinted up at the sky looking for whatever had caught his eye. A flash made him look slightly to the left, but it was gone just as quickly as the first. Jimmy frowned and brought his brows together. Not time for a shipment, hell, there aren't any ships due in for another week or so! The third flash deepened his frown. Jimmy turned and yelled "Hey Pa!" When he saw the old man stand and begin to turn he continued. "Any ships due in that I don't know about? Cuz if there aren't something's going on here!"   
Jordan sighed when his son Jimmy called for him, stood and began to turn, but stopped when his son continued. His blood ran cold. He trembled as he looked up into the sky, what he saw almost dropped him to his knees right there. The three burning shapes that were falling from the sky were coming straight for his home!   
He barely had time enough to get his family out of the house and far enough away. He didn't know what was coming, but he was sure that he didn't want to be near his house when it hit.   
***   
Evison opened his eyes, the cocoon opening in response to his mental commands. He squinted his eyes at the sudden onslaught of the bright sun. Slowly sitting then standing, he reviewed the message that was waiting for him.   
"Purge"   
He frowned, looking around him barely noticing the wreckage of a house that he had landed in. He immediately went to the two other scorched and blackened cocoons. After a short check to make sure that they were alright he began to wake them up. Willy yawned and stretched as he woke up slowly. Clarisse on the other hand, was alert the instant Evison opened her cocoon.   
"A purge order? It's only been ten days Evison!" Her distress was evident at the sudden change in orders. Clarisse sighed, looking down at her feet. Shouldn't we at least make sure that the infection has spread far enough to really warrant a purge before we do that?   
Willy finally opened his eyes. "You know we can't do that, we don't have the equipment. Besides, we have to follow orders, His word is law remember?" He shook his head vehemently, and hissed. "I don't like it any more than you." He looked over at Clarisse, Black hair done up in two buns. "Then again, it's all up to fearless leader..." He looked over at Evison, who had been silent throughout the exchange.   
Evison, blinked slowly. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder at Willy. "You're right, it is up to me isn't it?" He bit at his lip and though for a few moments. We aren't dogs for them to order around! "I can tell just by looking around, this planet isn't even close to needing to be purged." Clarisse's eyes went wide, and Willy grinned darkly. "The councilcan't order us around like this any more." He nodded and looked at Clarisse and Willy. "If either of you want out you can go now. Neither of you has to take the consequences of my actions." Both looked grim as they shook their heads and stepped closer to him.   
"I'm not going, not now." Were Clarisse's answer. She looked determined. Willy simply smiled ferally, opting to not say anything.   
"No backing out now..."   
They were gone in under a minute, leaving only their cocoons and three NERV insignia.   


*** 

Evison started awake, in cold sweat. He breathed in deeply and let it out in a deep slow sigh. He looked around to make sure that it hadn't been a dream, that he was still at this place called "Hogwarts". His brows knit together, he still had no idea where he was. In the month that he and Willy had been there, they hadn't been able to locate either the nine, or any of their allies, almost like those others didn't even exist at all. It worried him. He sighed deeply as he slipped off of the bed and dressed.   
It wasn't yet light outside, Evison stood for a time longer in the shadows. The sun rose slowly, bathing the room in light. He looked up at the sound of a door opening. "Hello Willy. How much longer until this... 'Quidditch' tournament? It sounds interesting." Evison turned and smiled at his friend. Willy cocked his head to the side and grinned back at Evison.   
"It's only a few days from now. From what I hear, it's played on broomsticks," Willy's brows furrowed together as he spoke, "I can't imagine how that's possible though. I mean, we've seen their so called 'magic', but... Broomsticks?!" Willy shook his head, and Evison chuckled. "It seems a bit too... I dunno."   
"I know what you mean Willy. We should at least see this sport of theirs." Evison was trying hard not to laugh while he spoke. "Even if they do fly using a rather odd method."   
"Odd nothing! It's damned inconvenient!" At this Evison broke down and laughed.   
Evison sobered quickly, they had learned much so far during their stay at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the things they had learned was the story of Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort. Or at least, the basics about it. Evison was eager to meet someone who had earned such respect from Dumbledore.(Evison had witnessed the mans power when they first arrived.) For one to earn that mans respect was no small thing... Evison smiled, at least he wouldn't be bored... 


End file.
